The Games
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: Everyone didn't know what happen and how they got into a mess. But all of them got out but two…. Now Lucy and Sting has to fight for freedom and get back to their family's…Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. The guilds miss the two like crazy but all they can do is sit and watch as they fight to the death. While fighting can Lucy make Sting fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Just us…I'll protect you. **_

The cold wind hit my skin as I ran. No one understands me at all. No one cares and no one will ever care. My breathing was now coming with short and quick. Screams echo through the darkness. _Where is team Natsu when you need them _I thought desperately. Thunder blazed through the sky. The darkness was over whelming me in every way possible. How did this happen to me I been a good girl haven't I? Thoughts speed through my mind as my bare beat up feet hit the moist ground. My heart beat was going faster and faster that it might explode. I stumbled but tripped over my feet. I yelled in pain as my face hit the dirt, in my blurry vision I saw my keys go across the dirt and land by a tall tree. _Shit!_ I thought

"Boss she's down our plan can go successfully." A voice said roughly

"No we will do it when everyone sees her" a voice said while smirking

"Yes sir!"

The figures walked away. I laid their feeling my heart beat calming down. I sigh in relief, I moved my weak body toward my keys. I grabbed them and laid my body on the tree. Tears rolled down my pale cheeks as it started to poor. I closed my eyes to fall asleep but thunder made me open my brown eyes. A figure stood there looking at me with a cocky smirk.

"Blondie you out run them good work. I really wanted to see what you were made of but you just ran." Sting said

"This is the game that I can't win Sting… You know this is a serious situation! We can either stay alive while working together or dead without team work" I growled

"I was trying to make this situation better" he sigh

"It's just us Sting everyone else is free but us! What are we going to do…? I know you miss them two. Let's work together so we can get the hell out of this shit whole."

Sting sat by me.

"Blondie… don't you know this is a game to the dark guilds! They are watching us while we try to live. They are watching with amusement as one die in front of their partners. It's by luck that they got out while we are still in this game. They choose us as partners because we can't work together." Sting explain

"Yeah …how could this world get monsters like them?" I questioned

"Who knows who knows blondie… but we better to get out of here or do you want to die?" Sting said

I sigh and stood up, I clipped my keys to my neck. Sting grabbed my hand and we ran. We kept making quick turns and stumbling in the process. We stood in front of a small building with no windows and only one door that can't get in without a key. We walked in and locked it. It was empty but it wasn't two months ago. I went into the kitchen and made us small meal since when the food until we get out of this game. We ate in silence, I couldn't make myself say a word without breaking down and cry. From the corner of my eye I saw Stings clothes. His clothes were ripped he had wounds everywhere. My heart started to pound again. I stood up

"You can have the bed and I'll keep guard" I said

He sighed

"Alright" Sting said tiredly

He stood up and flopped down on the bed and went to sleep with the help of the pouring rain. I sat on the leg of the sofa. _I have to protect Sting he needs to live_ I thought. I stood up and went into the gym. A red punching bag hag from the ceiling. I grabbed the gloves and put them on. _ I need to train I need to win for not only Sabertooth but for Fairy Tail and other guilds _I thought. I started to punch and kick the punching bag with all my might. I been doing this since the first night of hell. It would always calm me down. I didn't fight back because I was scared. That feeling always got in the way. Punch not no more kick. I will win this and protect Sting. Not only I feel for him but I know only one can get out and that will be Sting. I dropped to my knees while panting. Sweat rolled down my forehead. I looked up at the ceiling while hearing the thunder pounding on building. _Fairy Tail my family this is goodbye I'm sorry for not being stronger. Please stay alive fully alive_ I thought. I stood up and hit my head six time against the punching bag. I will….

_**To be continued! Review and Bye-Bye: D :) =) thanks **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: shit! They are making their move**_

I didn't sleep at all but I don't care. I woke up Sting and made him a small breakfast. I didn't eat, I walked back to the gym and started to kick and punch it. I will …. Protect Sting.

"Blondie… are you alright you haven't ate since last night and you been training since last night." Sting asked

My head snapped toward his direction

"How did…?" I trailed off

"I'm a dragon slyer blondie I heard you training as well as the rain and thunder." He explained

I just shook my head and went back to the punching bag.

"I'm fine it's you I have to be worry about" I said

Sting grabbed my shoulders and made me face him. His blue eyes looked into my lifeless ones.

"What are you talking about blondie? We both need to get out of here not just one" he growled

I looked at the ground.

"But you really think we both can make it?" I asked him

"I know it" he said without hesitation

"I made a promise to myself and to your exceed and I will keep it…" I mumbled

"What promise?!" Sting asked

"That no matter what you will get out alive!"

My eyes fixed on the punching bag. Sting let go of my shoulders from shock

"Blondie you're risking your life for an enemy! Are you really that stupid for promising something like that?" he growled

I clenched my fist

"Maybe I am stupid…But I am idiotic and I am a fairy and that means I won't back down without a good fight"

"What the hell blondie!" shouted Sting

A bang was heard from the living room.

"Sting hide!" I order

"No! You're not my boss!" he growled

I glared at him. He sigh and went under the bed. I walked toward the door. I open it a little.

"Lucy Heartfilla it's a pleasure to meet you" a tall man with navy blue eyes and silver hair said.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" I growled

"I am Chris Fire… I know you because I'm your fan!" he said cheery

"Yeah right how are you my fan" I sneered

He looked hurt but sigh.

"I'm your fan because you can handle the pain… I know everything about you. You see I'm going to kill you, you're my pray and I'm the hungry lion…"

My eyes fixed on his appearance with raged._ I guess I have to fight_ I thought.

All the guilds are watching with fear they might lose one of their friends, family members, and comrades. They heard a knocked at the door.

"Please Lucy don't open the door" Pleaded Mirajane

But to their dismay she open the door. They saw a tall man with silver hair and navy blue eyes that looked at Lucy with hungry. Their heart stopped when they heard what he said.

"I'm your fan because you can handle the pain… I know everything about you. You see I'm going to kill you, you're my pray and I'm the hungry lion…"

They heard a sobbed. They saw Levy crying into Gajeel chest.

"Levy it's going to be alright… it's Lucy we are talking about" He sooth

Everyone was shocked but looked back at the TV screen.

"Well stalker boy… you ready to put your money where your mouth is?" Lucy question

The boy or "Chris Fire" laughed drily.

"My, my Lucy your funny and sexy I can't wait to tear you limb by limb" he laughed

Lucy got into fighting stance.

"By the way where is that pesky bee?" Chris questioned

"The bee is somewhere safe! I'll protect him until the end of this game! I promise his partner Lector and I'll keep it" she growled

Lectors eyes widen he started to cry. Frosch hugged Lector while crying with him. Rogues eyes widen when he heard that statement.

"Lucy you're something else protecting the enemy…" he whisper

"Yes she is my child she is a Fairy Tail Mage. Indeed she is a fairy" Master Makarov stated

"Gramps how are you so calm!" Natsu questioned angrily

He looked at Natsu with a stern gazed.

"I have faith in my child…."


	3. How it Started

_**Chapter 3: How it started **_

_Who knows how we got there all we know is that we woke up and it wasn't our house. We were in a cell with no light no windows and with a person. Lady luck wasn't on my side cause I got Sabertooth dragon slyer Sting Eucliffe. He looked at me with a hint of annoyance. I looked at him with fear, I didn't like this man not at all. But I couldn't help to star into his baby blue eyes. I sigh and looked away_

"_This is a game…. You have to fight for your freedom or get killed. This game was design for the dark guilds and whoever make it out to watch." A voice said roughly _

_My eyes widen the word killed echo into my mind over and over again. My whole body was shaking with fear. Where is my team I thought looking around but didn't see anyone but Sting._

"_The person you have in the cell with you is your partner… all of you will live in this building with no windows and a lot of food the food won't be restore so you have to find a way to keep it till the end of the games. Dark guilds members can come and try to kill you. This is the games… is it death or fully a live?" the voice explained _

_I shakily stood up. _

"_Where's Luce!" a voice yelled_

"_God he's loud" Sting muttered _

_Natsu came by the cell and looked in it. His face fell right when he saw Sting. I ran toward the bars. _

"_Natsu who's your partner?" I asked him _

"_Lisanna" he said _

_The bars disappear and I started to fall but strong arms wrapped around my body. I looked up to see beautiful blue eyes looking at me. _

"_Thanks" I shuttered _

_He nodded_

"_Blondie let's go… we need to know more about each other if we want to stay alive" he said smirking _

"_Alright… Natsu see yah later" I said _

_I stood up and started to walk until a felt touch my leg. I looked down to see the cocky ass exceed. _

"_Promise me you will get Sting out of here alive… promise me Fairy-San" he pleaded _

_My eyes widen and my eyes soften. _

"_I promise and I don't break my promises… but it might take a while" I promised _

_He nodded and went back to his partner Charle. _

"_Blondie come on!" shouted Sting _

_I sigh and started to run to catch up with him. We walked toward this building with no windows and said "Mages This Is Where You Stay". We grabbed a key and unlocked it. We sat down _

"_Blondie you first…" Sting trailed off _

_I nodded _

"_Well when I was five my mother died of a disease after that my dad ignored me saying it's my fault she died. After years living there I ran away… I joined Fairy Tail, they welcomed me with open arms. I joined the strongest team called Team Natsu…still don't know why they want a weakling like me… we had so much adventures it was a true bless." I explained _

"_Didn't we say wanted you on the team because your nice!" Natsu said smiling _

"_I might have forgot it's easy to forget in Fairy Tail…"I trailed off _

"_Oh yeah Lucy happy late birthday…" Gray said sadly _

"_Thanks" I mumbled _

"_Why did you keep it from us that your birthday was yesterday?" Erza asked_

"_Because I lost twice what is there to celebrate a birthday with failures?" I explain _

_They sighed _

"_Okay Sting your turn" I said smiling _

_He nodded. _

"_Well I was taken in from a light dragon he made me a dragon slyer. He wanted me to kill him so I can become a real dragon slyer. I didn't want to but I was pressure into it. So I killed him and ran I meet up with Rogue and Frosch we became friends. After that we joined Sabertooth after we found out you guys were missing." He explained sadly _

"_We should get some rest… we got a big day tomorrow" Erza said sternly. Everyone laid down and went to bed. I stood up for the sofa and went into this room. It was dusty but I could make out objects like a punching bag, weights, trailed mails and more. I got the gloves and started to punch and kick the bag. After months in being in this hell everyone got out but us. I am still going to protect Sting. That night was the first hell but somehow I felled in love with the cocky Sting from Sabertooth._


	4. The Fight

_**Chapter 4: My Fight **_

I locked the door and left the key on the couch and walked out of the building. I slammed the door, Chris backed away and spread his skinny arms. Ten more men came out of the darkness. I sneered

"Ready to fight Fairy?" one guy hissed

Fear crept into my system but I mentally slapped myself. The fear disappear, I got into fighting stance.

"Come at me!" I yelled

One guy ran toward me and was about to hit me but I dodged. I round house kicked him, he flew and hit a tree. A guy came behind me and was about to hit me with fire but I dropped to the ground while the fire hit another guy. I stood up but a burned mark on my cheek.

"I open thee the gate of the lion Leo" I chanted

Loke came out

"Yes Hime?" he asked

"Help me fight these assholes" I hissed

He nodded and started to fight this one guy. A guy came behind him with a knife. I ran toward them and had the knife cut my eye and way down. I kicked his gut and hit his head with a bat. (Please don't ask where she got the bat from). I looked around to see eight left standing. I sigh

"I open thee the gate of the Maiden Virgo" I chanted

She came out and bowed

"Help us take these guys out!" I shouted

She nodded and started to fight. I saw Sting looking through the door. _Fight Sting get out of there! _I thought helplessly. A guy saw him

"Look there's the pesky bee!" shouted the guy

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath

I knocked the guy out with a frying pan. I sigh and signaled Sting to hide. He didn't move an inch instead he came out. He cracked his knuckles.

"Blondie where the hell do you get those weapons?" he questioned

"Who knows!" I shrugged

"Light Dragon Slyer Roar" he yelled

He took out five while three more are standing. I sigh

"Loke and Virgo go back." I said

They looked at me with worried but went back.

Chris came behind me and threw me against the building. He came touched my butt and gripped my breast. Sting was too busy dealing with the last three without magic.

"Little Lucy…I can't help myself. Is this your first kiss?" he questioned

My eyes widen my breath was coming short and quick. My eyes flashed with raged, I kicked him in his balls. He stumbled and dropped to the ground while holding his balls. I jumped over him and stood by Sting.

"Pervert." I muttered

Sting laughed

"Good going with kicking him in the balls." He laughed

I smirked

"Yeah… we should be soon getting out of here. I got a plan let's get inside." I said

We walked into the house and shut the door.

"What's your plan?" Sting questioned

I sighed

"I was walking around one day the day I was chased. Well I saw a wall and a control system. If somehow I can control the wall you can get out and I can hurry to get out." I explained

"Good idea blondie"

"Dude your blonde too I aint going to fight over something this stupid" I hissed

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

They watched as Lucy won the fight with the help of her spirits and Sting. They watched with awe as she got a bat and frying pan. Levy laughed when Lucy kicked the guy in the balls. But she caught something in Lucy's eyes when she looks at Sting. She gasped which caught everyone's attention.

"What Levy?" Jet asked

"Lucy she loves Sting…That's probably why she is protecting Sting!" Levy shouted

Everyone looked at her with shock.

"So my child felled in love with a tiger…" Master Makarov whisper

"I will allow it since she is strong!" Master Jiemma exclaim

"Blonde hair and Blue eyes babies!" squealed Mirajane

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I won't allow it until we find out if he's worthy!" Exclaim Erza

With Natsu and Gray nodding in agreement. They watched as Lucy comes out wearing all black and Sting following her lead.

"My child be careful and don't die…"


	5. Stings OutLucys still in

_**Chapter 5: Sting is back home… Lucy is still in the game **_

We were wearing dark clothes so we didn't draw attention. I ran up the stairs and looked at the control room. I open the wall and Sting got out. I saw men running toward us. I sigh and shut the wall. I jumped out of the window and looked at the forty men.

"Sting I love you! Tell Fairy Tail… Goodbye for me!" I screamed

"Lucy come on please come with me!" Sting begged

"Sorry" I yelled

I ran onto the roof and jumped onto another one taking the guys with me. _ I will get out but not now_ I thought. I climbed a tall tree

"Bitch come down here!" a guy shouted

I spit on his face.

"You want that way…Get the chainsaw!" shouted the guy

Chris fire came toward me with a chainsaw. I sighed and stood up.

"You want me dead?" I questioned

"Yah it's not hard to tell" Chris sneered

"Come and get me!" I hissed

_Lucy you are a dumb mother fucker_ I thought to myself. I jumped off the tree and landed on a building. I looked back to the wall and shook my head. I ran straight into the darkness.

Sting was teleported to Fairy Tail. He saw face with smiles looking at him.

"Sting…Where's Lu-Chan?" Levy questioned

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He covered his face in shame

"She didn't make it out…" he choked out

"Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Raven Tail, Blue Pegues, and Mermaid Heel… keep watching there is one more person that needs to die or need to escape" the voice said

Their eyes widen

"She's still alive!" shouted Natsu

"Natsu I miss Lucy" Happy said sadly

"We all do buddy we all do" Natsu whisper

"Sting… do you love Lucy?" Master Jiemma questioned

Sting snapped his attention toward his master.

"Yes I do… I just found out, I'm so pathetic" He said

They heard a voice, their attention snapped toward the TV. They saw Lucy's face right up screen.

"This is one of the cameras… Hi guys I guess lady luck isn't on my side. Shit! Dumb dogs! Happy right now you're looking better then these mutts. I need to get out of here and see you guys. You might see something weird later on. It's relates toward my past that I didn't tell you. Shit! Sorry guys gotta go someone is coming toward me with a bat! Hey buddy you took my bat! Lucy Kick!"

They laughed at the message but they were crying two.

"Sting remember I love you!" she shouted before disappearing into the darkness

"When she gets back I will have to ask her when she started to swear" Erza cried

Everyone sweat dropped.

"It's midnight children you should get some rest." Master Makarov said

They nodded and left. The master huddle up

"So she's going to use that." Master Makarov said

"What's that?" questioned Master Jiemma

Master Makarov face harden and turned serious.

"When she was young… and after her mother died. Her father took her to get experimented on. They put weapons into her body, by now she can control it. But she never used it before. That's how she got the bat and frying pan from nowhere." He explained

"So her father made her into a weapon." Master Bob said

Master Makarov nodded.

"That's sad poor dear" Master Bob sighed

"That's not the bad part… the bad part is something can go bad and she can lose her memoires and turn back into a demon. You heard of Little Demon?" he asked

"Yes"

"That was her, she was forced and well it was in her system for god knows long so it might be easy for her to kill people and destroy a village or town." Master Makarov explain "And after she gets her memories back she will have guilt and that won't be good. She might quit the guild or worst kill herself."

"She is strong indeed to go throw all this all alone. But she won't be alone for long she will have Sting" Master Jiemma said

"She is indeed strong but she also is a Fairy, an idiotic fairy. And fairies don't back down. You can count on that."


	6. WHAT THE HELL!

_**Chapter 6: What The Hell..**_

I turned toward this mother fucker who stole my bat. You just don't steal a girls bat you just don't do that.

"Give it back!" I shouted

"Little missy wants the bat…" the man laughed drunkly

"Dude you don't take away the girls weapon didn't your momma teach you that? You just don't take them away or you will get a beating much worse the unicorns killing you!" I yelled

"You don't make sense…"

"Your face doesn't make sense!" I sneered

He looked at gaping

"Do you need cream for that burn?"

_Man I am good_ I thought

"I really want to kill your ass now bitch!" he shouted

"Sees the one who stole a girls weapon!" I hissed

"You're being cocky bad girl!"

_I think I picked something up from Sting_ I thought. I mentally noted to thank him.

"Um sir, what's better than a bat?" I questioned him

"A flame thrower!" he said

Okay I can do that. A flame thrower with yellow designs poof into my hands.

"Meet my little friend" I said macholy

"What the hell!" he shouted

"Drop my bat or oo you're going to get a good greeting from Bella" I hissed

He dropped the bat and kicked it toward me. _Don't set the flame thrower down_ my mind shouted. But again I set the flame thrower down and grabbed "Bella". The guy took the flame thrower _oh shit!_ I turned around and started to run while screaming. I felt the heat by my ass I sweat dropped at my stupidity. I shook my head, I really think my hair color matches my situation right now. Sometimes I hate being blonde. I slide down from the roof and went inside a house. Big mistake I think I was blinded right at this point. I saw girls dress as guys and they were doing um let's say kissing Natsu poster while humping it.

"I'm sorry for barging in…?" I questioned myself

They looked at me and glared.

"How dare you interrupt our time with Natsu? You dumb blonde!" The blonde one hissed

Ticks marks popped out of my forehead.

"YOUR BLONDE TWO! YOU DUMBASS! AND I AINT DUMB! IF I WAS DUMB THEN HOW COULD I MEET THE REAL ONE INSTEAD OF A POSTER!" I roared

"Sally…That's Lucy Heartfilla his partner" Shuttered the redhead

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry" Sally said

"I won't accept!" I hissed

"Please accept! If you can't how am I supposed to fuck Natsu!" she yelled

I gaged.

"He has a girlfriend!" I lied

"Who is the bitch?!" Sally hissed  
"Your mom!"

"I thought my mom was my friend how could she that dirty old hag!" Sally cried

I looked up at the ceiling pretending it's the sky. _Please god please get me out of here!_ I begged.

"Sally its okay" the Bluehead said

"No it won't Fally! After I was done with him we could have raped him! But we can't since her probably took my mom's virginity and I wanted to be the first!" She sobbed

I backed away slowly and raced out of the building. I didn't stop running I didn't know what wackos are out here. I walked into a building. I don't know if it was the sleep but I thought I saw a unicorn. I rubbed my eyes and it was still there.

"My name is Bob…" it said

I screamed and ran out of the building and ran into another one. I saw an old lady, she looked at me. _You know those fairy tales with the old lady trying to kill the princess… just beware myself_ I thought.

"Hello young one." She said

"Hello?" I questioned

_I really need a hero right now! _I thought madly. I walked out of the building and climbed up a tree. It's better than being down there. I covered my body with leafs and went to sleep.

They watched how she got the flame thrower then running for her life. They all sweat dropped. They saw what happen in the building. Some people throw up at the first building. Some were worry when she climbed the tree and went to sleep.

"Luce get down from there and get back to the safe house" pleaded Sting

"Sting have faith in her…" Master Makarov said

"I do old man!" Sting muttered

They heard a noise and snapped their view to the TV. They saw Lucy sitting up

"Fuck I forgot my flame thrower!" she muttered then going back to sleep


	7. Lucys Out!

_**Chapter 7: Getting out**_

I woke up as yesterday events pass through my skull. I shudder at the fact I saw what the girls did. I rather be naked in front of everyone then to see that again. That's how bad it was. I sighed and sat up _might as well make this more entertaining for everyone_ I thought smirking. I went around grabbing parts to make bombs. I went into a dark room and started to work. I had Croix help me making the bombs. I had each spirit put the bombs everywhere. I sigh and made the controller. I stood up and ran out of the building. I went up into the control room and open the wall. I hurried down and went out of the wall

"Look blondie is escaping!" a guy shouted

People started to run after me. I pushed down on the red button. Explosions were heard, I was thrown back. Burn marks started to appear on my body, I screamed in pain as my body hit the teleport. I was falling, wind hit my back. My body slammed onto the ground, I heard a scream and found myself screaming.

"Lucy!" shouted Erza

I crawled toward her

"Please take your armor off" I huffed out

She nodded and took off her armor. My head hit her stomach, my eyes fluttered close.

They all watched in shock as Lucy came from the sky and hit the ground. No one moved then they heard her screaming.

"Please take your armor off" She huffed out

Erza nodded and took off her armor. Lucy crawled toward Erza and laid on her stomach.

"Lucy she's back!" shouted Natsu

"Shut up flame-brain she's sleeping." Sting hissed

Sting went toward them and picked up Lucy. He walked toward the hospital and put her on the bed. He walked downed

"Everyone's here." Master Makarov said happily

"Old man! They aren't going to stop just because their first place got destroyed. They will get revenge on Lucy" Sting said

"You know the dark guilds very well how?" Master Bob asked

Sting looked straight into Master Bob eyes.

"My real mom was a dark guild member after I turned five she put me in the forest and then my dragon took me in. My mom sent me away because they were going to war." He explained

"Do you mean…" Master Jiemma trailed off

"Yes, the dark guilds against the regular guilds. A lot of them were destroyed. And my mom died along with her guild. Dark Fang."

"Poor Sting" Master Bob cried

Master Bob started to run toward Sting. He moved aside and Master Bob felled face first against the stairs. They heard screaming and ran up the stairs. They saw Lucy thrashing

"She's having a nightmare" Commented Natsu

"No dip Sherlock" Gray hissed

Sting hurried to her side. He grabbed her hand

"Don't hurt them! Take me inside…Don't hurt my family!" she screamed

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Sting whipped them away

"It's going to be alright." Sting whisper

"Sting wake up, don't leave me…Sting!" Lucy cried

Sting eyes widen

"I promise I won't leave you."

"Sting I love you so please wake up! Stare at me with your pretty baby blue eyes! Stop it stop it please!" She shouted

Tears rolled down Sting cheeks and landed onto Lucy's tear streaked face. _I can't do anything for my love I'm so pathetic_ Sting thought sadly.

"Erza…Levy…Natsu…Gray…Wendy…Jet…Rogue…Lector…Frosc h…Masters…everyone. Stop it! I'll go with you." Lucy whisper "Goodbye and sorry for being a burden"

Her eyes snapped open and her mouth open. She started to scream, Levy couldn't handle it anymore and slapped her. Lucy blinked then cried into Stings chest.

"It's alright Luce I'll protect you" he whisper

"We all will" Natsu said smiling

"After all you're our family" Master Makarov said

"And…" Wendy trailed off

"Family" Levy said

"Sticks together!" shouted everyone

She smiled into Sting chest.

"Thank you everyone…I owe you a lot. I don't know how I will ever repay you" she sobbed

"Repay us?" Questioned Natsu

"You don't have to repay us. Seeing you smiling is enough" Gray said smiling

She began to cry even harder but not of being scared but of happiness. She smiled and nod her head eagerly.

_**The end! NOT ! THERE IS MORE! WHAT DO I HAVE IN STORE FOR Lucy Heartfilla? Bye-bye review!**_


	8. The Games Begin

A MONTH LATER!

I walked into my house and flopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to dream land.

_I was spinning around but stopped when I saw Sting standing a mile away looking at me with a smile. _

"_Luce, I love you…I wanted to tell you that." He shuttered while blushing _

"_I love you two Sting!" I shouted while running toward him._

_All of a sudden it got bright._

"_Dark guild members we have a surprise today. We got the famous Lucy Heartfilla to fight whoever wants to fight her." A voice said while smirking _

I woke up to be chained to a pole.

"Now who likes to be the first runner up?"

"I'll go! This bitch owes me for killing my brother in that explosion!" a tall man with shaggy green hair and yellow eyes hissed

People were walking around when they saw the famous Lucy Heartfilla a sleep. In an arena with dark guild members watching her. People gasped as her eyes open and her body was dropped to the ground. A man came into the arena

"You ready to get a beating?" He questioned

Erza walked out of a cake shop and looked at the big screen TV that was on a building to tell about a new show. But her eyes widen as she saw Lucy standing in fighting stance.

"No…No-not again" she mumbled

She heard a roared and looked to her right to see a pissed off dragon slayer.

"They took her again! How dare they take her for their own amusement?" He growled

"Sting get everyone together." Erza order

"It seems…This show is on every TV." Commented a stranger

Erza's stern eyes looked the stranger. _This won't end well. Damn it! We will show the dark guilds members not to mess with us_ she thought angrily. She took her cake and headed toward the guild. When she got there every guild was inside and it was getting hard to breathe by the dark area.

"What do you know so far Erza?" Master Makarov questioned

"I know that this is aired on every TV. And I know this is a way to get back on Lucy for destroying their last game." Erza explained

"Those assholes! How dare they take Lucy away? We will make them pay" Growled Gray

Sting walked in the guild with hate in his eyes.

"It seems it's just Lucy that has been kidnapped. So this game is Lucy vs. the dark guild member!" Sting hissed

"All we can do is watch until we have a plan to get her back. We should watch see what kind of things they do." Commented Master Bob

Everyone nodded, their eyes snapped toward the TV.

The man walked toward me with his fist in the air. _Gotta memorized his pattern_ I thought. He hit my side, kicked my gut, upper cut, and finally kicked my face. My eyes looked over his body and I smirked. Blood poor out of my mouth, it tasted bitter. I stood up and my smirked widen

"Memorized…that's your weak spot…I guess I have to aim for that area huh." I mumbled

"It seems Lucy Heartfilla memorized his weak spot and his moves….! It seems she's going liked that memory maker from Sabertooth!"

"Girly…" the guy sneered

I slowly walked toward him with a murderous area around me and a glint in my eye.

"Stay away!" he shouted

My pale face inches away from his black face. I lifted my hand and kicked his balls, punched his face. Kicking his side

"You really think I will let Fairy Tail's honored go away just because some useless dark guild members?" I questioned him

He stood up

"Let's get this show on the road girly…" he hissed

His body started to get larger and larger

"This magic allows me to get to any sized and it lets me use the elements." The guy explained

My eyes widen

"Element magic! That is for the strongest wizards…and last time I check you are weak!" I hissed

_Lucy it's been a long time since you copied a magic but I know I can do this!_ I thought seriously. I smirked

"Copy Make: Element Magic" I chanted "Open the gate of the Maiden Virgo!"

"Yes Hime…Punishment?" she questioned

"No! Let's fight this asshole" I hissed

She nodded and started to fight. I ran toward him, my fist covered with rocks. I punched his face he was sent flying out of the ring

"Lucy Heartfilla wins! Now that's all…Men show lovely Miss Lucy to her cell."

I was picked up and thrown over the guys shoulder.

"Go back Virgo…I will fight to show not to ever mess with a fairy" I said

She nodded sadly and went back. _So they want to mess with me a fairy?! Well bring it…I won't go back without a fight. I will win my freedom back and show to never mess with Sabertooth or Fairy Tail. These assholes won't know what hit them_.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
